Fractured Future
by Osyris Diamond
Summary: After the events of the Shattered Reality Series, there are a few unresolved issues that need to be addressed. Standalone short stories focus on various characters and their search for closer. Each chapter will explore the SR universe post season five.
1. Coming Home

_**Teen Titans: Shattered Reality**_

_**Fractured Future  
**_

Coming Home

By: Russell Bynum/Osyris Diamond

A cool breeze gently flowed across the grass of a city park as the sun neared the ocean along the western horizon. A large water fountain highlighted the park's interior. Upon a nearby bench sat a dark-skinned young man, whose tragic past was quite evident from the cybernetic that had replaced most of his body. As he gazed up into the afternoon sky, he slowly opened his clenched right fist. In his palm was a ring. The young man stared at it briefly, before closing his fist once more and releasing a deep sigh. A mixture of emotions and memories flashed through his mind as he stared into the waving grass beyond the walkway that encompassed the fountain. Soon, a large black beetle caught his eye as it made its way an unknown destination. Suddenly, a puff of what appeared to be pink energy wafted along by the gentle breeze. It danced about as it passed over the beetle, before dissipating completely.

The beetle suddenly lost its balance on the blades of grass and tumbled onto its back. Its legs clambered about as the young man watched intently. Despite all its efforts, however, the beetle could not right itself. Then, another puff of pink energy appeared and flowed over the now helpless insect. With little effort, the beetle was suddenly able to right itself. After a moment, it revealed and spread its wings, before taking off into the clear-blue sky. The young man watched the beetle until it was carried off by a sudden gust. He then turned his face into the wind, which was blowing from the west. Unable to see anyone or anything of interest, he got up and leisurely began to walk into the breeze. His stroll took him out of the park and through the city. As he followed the falling sun, he soon reached the boardwalk, which outlined the shore.

The sun had just begun to sink behind a tall T-shaped tower, which stood like a lone sentinel upon an island that appeared to protect the harbor, as the young man paused for a moment at the boardwalk's edge. Before he could choose a direction in which to continue his walk, more strange pink energy appeared in front of his face and brushed his nose. With a twitch from an itch, the young man suddenly sneezed, quite loudly, too. As he sniffled and rubbed his nose, something caught his attention. He turned his head to the left and saw a lone figure sitting on a bench not too far from him. It was from there that the puffs of energy were coming from. As he cautiously approached the figure, he could tell it was female. She wore dark clothing and sat hunched over, with her left hand holding her head up and her right hand pointed towards the ground.

Her extended index finger was the source of the intermittent puffs. The young man instantly recognized the young woman, though she did not notice him at all. He stopped a bench-length from her, watching as she took aim towards a nail that had been raised halfway up from its wooden abode. The young woman shot another puff of pink energy towards the nail, which then drove itself back into the wooden plank from whence it arose. A brief smile appeared on her face, before slowly fading back to a gloomy frown.

"You should really take more pride in what you do," smiled the young man, after a moment.

The young woman jumped and instantly sat straight up, only then becoming aware of her audience, "Wait, what? Cyborg? What are you here doing? How long have standing there you been?"

As she stumbled over her words, her face became flustered.

"Long enough to see a friend in need," replied Cyborg, "Haven't seen you in a while, Jinx; how've ya been?"

"I've been better," replied Jinx, composing herself, "What brings you out here?"

"Well, I do live across the bay," reminded Cyborg, pointing towards the T-shaped tower, now barely visible as the sun descended into the horizon, "Mind if I join you?"

"No; please," smiled Jinx as she scooted to the left.

Cyborg then took his place beside her, "Actually, I noticed some of your pink energy floating on the breeze and figured you were back in town. Then, it was just a matter of walking into the wind."

"Oh my; really?" inquired Jinx, astonished, "I didn't know it could do that."

"Neither did I," admitted Cyborg, leaning back, "You didn't seem to be very focused on what you were doing; somethin' on your mind?"

"A lot, actually," confessed Jinx, lowering her head.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with K.F., would it?" inquired Cyborg, "I thought you two had somethin' going on. You seemed happy together."

"I was," explained Jinx with a sigh, "We were..."

"What happened?" asked Cyborg, now very concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," explained Jinx, looking away.

Cyborg got the message, "So, how's life on this side of the law?"

"Not all that it's cracked up to be," said Jinx, sounding a bit more enthused about this topic, "Especially with a history like mine; but you get by. A change of scenery defiantly helped me, too; but I missed this city too much. I had to see her again."

"So you're not plannin' on stayin' then?" asked Cyborg.

"Don't know yet," replied Jinx, "Kinda in limbo right now."

"I see," said Cyborg, "You know you got a place over at the Tower when you need it, right?"

"No, I didn't," admitted Jinx, "It sounds so strange to hear."

"Hey, you chose to turn your life around," reminded Cyborg with a smile, "And you've stuck to your word. By-gones are by-gones. Just remember that."

"I'll try," assured Jinx, half-heartedly, "A lot has happened since we last talked like this. How is everyone doing?"

Cyborg took a big breath and sighed.

"That bad, huh?" surmised Jinx, watching Cyborg's pain-filled expressions, "I saw what happened to Terra; and Beast-Boy's reaction. How's he holdin' up?"

"We just got him off the I.V.," informed Cyborg, doing his best to keep composed, "After what happened, B.B. just sank into a deep depression. He wouldn't sleep; he wouldn't eat; all the life just left him...he almost died because of it."

Cyborg tried hard to hold back his tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was that bad," apologized Jinx, realizing her mistake in topics.

"No... it's alright," assured Cyborg, composing himself, "You didn't know. It's just so hard to see your best friend go through something like that; but I made sure that Bitch Rogue Paid!"

Cyborg growled and he stared at his clenched fists. Jinx was taken by Cyborg burst of anger.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," apologized Cyborg, after closing his eyes and taking a big breath, "It's not often I lose my temper like that."

"Don't worry, I understand," assured Jinx, placing her hand on his shoulder, "What she did to Terra helped me decide which side I'd fight for. So, I take it she didn't recover?"

"No," replied Cyborg, opening his eyes, "Her memory was completely erased; she didn't even remember her own brother. It was bad enough, loosing someone you love like that; especially after all they went through; but after Brion took her, Beast-Boy just seemed to die inside."

"So, where is she now?" asked Jinx.

"Back in Markovia," explained Cyborg, "Geo-Force thought it best for her to live there; and I had to agree with him. If he hadn't taken her, I don't even want to think of what Beast-Boy might-might... it was tough enough for him, sitting by her bedside all those long weeks; only to find the person he once loved was gone forever. After she left, we'd already marked him for a suicide watch; but then he just shutdown. Soon, we were forced to put him on fluids. Oddly enough, after this happened, Raven started watching over him; like he did Terra. If there's a positive aspect here, it's that. I've guessed she's had a thing for him for a while, but she only started showing it after he was bedridden."

Cyborg paused to collect his thoughts. The sun, by now, had sunk below the horizon and the lights along the boardwalk had flickered on. The sky was still a bright fiery orange, though it was slowly fading into twilight blue.

"I guess you could say he was a sweet-talker," abruptly began Jinx, "And I fell for him. Flash is nice guy and all but not in any position to be in a relationship. He was just too high-strung for me. His mind was always somewhere else. When we first met, he was so charming; so debonair. He made me believe in myself again. After the Brotherhood's defeat, we hooked up; and it was great... for a while; but then things changed. It was bad enough, having to deal with my former H.I.V.E. classmates when I changed sides; but the hardest thing I did was leaving Mammoth and Gizmo. They were like brothers to me. I remember what Mammoth told me just before I left; he said that he was proud of how I'd grown to be a fine young lady and that he respected my decision, even though he didn't agree with it. Gizmo felt betrayed and refused to speak to me when I tried to say goodbye to him."

Jinx took a deep breath, "Flash was a welcomed relief from the pain I felt. Now, I wonder if I just wasn't using him. Well, regardless, things started going south a few weeks ago. He just had so many things on his mind. It's as if he was never satisfied with life. I wanted to believe that he felt bad when I finally called it off, and maybe he truly meant it; but I hurt too much to care. Maybe I was just a fool looking for an easy way out. I don't know. When I left him, there was only one place I could go: home. Even if I didn't have a place to stay or people I could trust, it was better than being there. I was surprised when I ran into Mammoth the other day; and more so when he put me up at his place. It seems most of the H.I.V.E. students moved on after I had left. Mammoth said Gizmo had gone to Metropolis. With their tech-heavy industry, I wasn't surprised. What's really crazy is that Mammoth seems to have cleaned up his act."

"A lot has changed," agreed Cyborg with a reassuring smile, "With our alliance of new Titans, we seemed to scare off most of the troublemakers. Honestly, it's been hard getting use to not having to combat crime all the time. Sure, there's some hardcore villains still about and even some new faces; but it's just not the same. As he must have told you, Mammoth works for the State Forestry Service as a Search and Rescue squad leader. Never saw that comin'; said he was inspirited by you after Gizmo left."

"Hmm," pondered Jinx as stars began to fill the darkening sky, "No, he didn't tell me that. All he said was he'd found a steady job."

Cyborg became slightly flustered after hearing this.

"Don't worry," giggled Jinx, "I doubt you'll be in trouble for telling me. Though that does explain why he suddenly disappeared this morning, which was part of why I looked worried when you first found me. I've also been working on some new magic. But it seems my natural hexes are still too powerful to overcome."

"I don't think so," smiled Cyborg, "When I first noticed your wayward puffs of magic, I did see what would amount to bad luck; but then I also saw good luck, too. Just keep practicing."

This helped Jinx smile, "Say, you wouldn't know where Rex is, would you?"

"We sent him a message concerning Terra shortly after we defeated the Brotherhood," replied Cyborg, "So far, no response."

Jinx looked baffled for a moment, "Why would you do that?" This caught Cyborg off guard, "What? You mean Rex never told you?"

"Told me what?" asked Jinx, now intrigued.

"I guess that makes sense," thought Cyborg out loud, "Well, long story short, Rex is Terra's brother. Don't ask me how but just trust me."

"That explains why he hired us," concluded Jinx, "I can see why he kept it to himself, though."

"He kept a lot of things to himself," remarked Cyborg, "Shortly after we first ran into the Brotherhood, we got a message that Blackfire and him had found a ship off this planet and were heading to parts unknown. Undoubtedly, part of their journey will lead them to Tamaran. We tried broadband and a narrow-band frequencies in the direction of Tamaran in hopes they they'd somehow pickup our message. Now, it's just a matter of waiting. When Rex hears of what happened to Terra, he's sure to return."

"Well, when you see him, tell him I say 'Hi'," requested Jinx.

Cyborg nodded.

"So what about you? Have you found anyone, you know, special?" inquired Jinx.

This took Cyborg completely by surprise, "Umm, well... not really..."

Jinx giggled, forcefully, "Well, I know there's the leader of Titans East; what's her name... Bumblebee? Yeah, Bumblebee. What about her? You two seem like a good match; and I hear she has the hots for you. I'm surprised you haven't made a move on her."

"Well, she's really not my type," explained Cyborg, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jinx tried her best not to smile, "Really? Why not?"

"Well, umm, she's just, you see... there are a lot of reasons," stuttered Cyborg, "Yes, she is quite the woman, but she's too independent and self-determined for my tastes."

"So what type of woman are to your looking for?" asked Jinx without thinking.

"Heh, I don't really know," admitted Cyborg, oblivious to the implied meaning of her question, "Never really thought about it. I guess someone who's my equal, who I can rely upon when I need her but who is not above coming to me then she needs help."

"And so Bumblebee isn't this?" inquired Jinx further.

"Guess not," surmised Cyborg, turning a bit red, "She's ah… very commanding; not one to show her more vulnerable emotions. I guess you could say we're too headstrong for each other."

"Ah, I see," said Jinx, relieved, "Well, it's getting late. Guess I should be heading back to Mammoth's place."

Jinx then got up and stretched.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Cyborg, also getting up, "I was going to grab a bite to eat before heading back to the tower. Since we haven't seen each other in a while, I was thinking, maybe you'd like to join me?"

Jinx lit up with a big smile, "Sure!"

Cyborg smiled.

The two then began to walk towards the north.

"So, how are Robin and Starfire?" inquired Jinx.

"Ah, those two," sighed Cyborg, shaking his head, "Some days I really feel sorry for Robin. Tamaranean customs are something to behold, especially when it come to relationships. The battle against the Brotherhood really tested them, but somehow they managed to stick it out. While Robin's judgment has been clouded by it on more than one occasion, he's still doin' better overall. Both have really matured, too."

"That's good to hear," said Jinx, looking up at the stars, "So much has changed. It will be hard to get use to life here again."

"So does that mean you've decided to stay?" inquired Cyborg.

"I'm still not sure," clarified Jinx, "Well, it's like they say, 'You can never go back home.' It's crazy just how true that is."

"Indeed," smiled Cyborg, "Even if it's just for a little while, it's still nice to see you again."

The two once again exchanged smiles. Suddenly, Cyborg tripped on a loose wooden plank, causing him to face-vault into the boardwalk. The ring, which he had held clenched in his hand for so long, flew out and rolled down the boardwalk. Jinx was too preoccupied with Cyborg to notice the ring as she scrambled to his side, trying her best not to giggle at the spectacle at hand.

As Jinx helped Cyborg up, he realized something was missing from his hand, "Oh, no; the ring! Where is it? Where is it?"

Jinx franticly looked about, unsure as to what he was referencing.

"There it is!" yelled Cyborg, once he had located it a few meters in front of him; but as he ran over to it, he tripped again.

His fall then launched the ring over the side of the boardwalk and into the bay.

"No!" cried Cyborg in defeat.

Jinx then realized why he had been tripping.

"Sorry about that," apologized Jinx as she helped him up again, "You can blame this one on me."

"It's not your fault," said Cyborg, walking over to the edge of the boardwalk and peering down into the bay, "This thing's been around since Jump was founded. I'm kinda surprised it hasn't collapsed entirely."

"No, those boards were out of place because of me," admitted Jinx, loosing what joy she had, "I was so preoccupied with trying out some of my good luck charms, I forgot to undo what I did... and now you've lost your ring. Wait a second, which ring was that?"

Cyborg turned bright red, "Umm, the one... you know, on that day. The pair you and I share."

"Oh my," gasped Jinx, before clapping her hands.

Pink magical energy began to leap across her hands as she slowly separated them. She then closed her eyes and mentally directed the energy into the water. Cyborg watched in awe as within a few seconds, the ring floated up, covered in a pink aura. Jinx then opened her eyes as the ring rose up and returned to Cyborg's hand.

Cyborg was impressed to say the least, "Wow... umm, thanks. See, told ya you had it in you!"

Jinx blushed and smiled as she then reached inside the top of her dress and pulled out another ring, held around her neck by a black thread.

"I guess you were right," admitted Jinx, "Maybe I do have what it takes. To be honest, you've been my inspiration for all of this. Even when I was with Kid Flash, I still kept this around my neck; in memory... of that day."

"Can't believe it's been so long since then," said Cyborg, as they both leaned against the boardwalk railing, "I still remember it well."

"You know what really prompted me to call you out there that day?" asked Jinx.

Cyborg shrugged.

"It was because of that night, when you were sleepwalking," admitted Jinx, walking away from the railing, "Still don't know how I summoned the courage kiss you; but afterwards, Rex told me that if I wanted to... awaken my sleeping prince, I had to choose what I really wanted out of life. Haven't quite figured out what I want to do with my life yet, but I do know on which side of the law I stand. And I think I know where I want to be."

"And where is that?" inquired Cyborg.

"Here, with you," replied Jinx, now bright red.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" asked Cyborg.

This caught Jinx off guard, "Wha-what do you mean?"

Cyborg was confused himself when he could not give an answer. An uncomfortable silence then filled the air, as the two tried not to make eye contact while they tried to figure out what to say next.

"So-so you don't have feeling for me?" stuttered Jinx, as a blank stare took hold, "Was I wrong in assuming that's why you kept the ring?"

"Oh, umm... no, I didn't mean... what I..." fumbled Cyborg, unable to form any cohesive sentence.

Jinx fell to her knees, as tears began to slowly fall from her eyes, "All... all I ever wanted... was to be loved... by someone. To be accepted... by someone... who... who didn't care about what I looked like... or how different I was... H.I.V.E. gave that to me; but it wasn't enough. I wanted something more... but I didn't know what. Then I met you... or Stone... or whoever; and for the first time, I felt like I had found someone I could trust... with my heart. Then I found out you weren't the person you claimed to be; and I was crushed... but something about you still lingered inside. I could never explain it, though. Maybe, the real you was what I fell in love with, not Stone. Then I found you sleepwalking that night, and I wondered if seeing the real you would change anything. It didn't. It was then that I understood that I was truly in love. So when Rex told me I had to rethink things, I did; but I realized that I wasn't ready to change what was required in order to have what I wanted."

Cyborg was at a loss for words as Jinx continued, "So when I called you out to the park, it was really to say goodbye; but that choice has haunted me ever since. I always questioned if I did the right thing. Could I have turned things around sooner? Then Flash showed up. He helped me see the path I didn't see that day; and when I saw what Madam Rouge did to your friend, that sealed my decision. Afterwards, I clung to Flash as I did Stone. Maybe it was my fault things didn't work out. I'm always bad luck, even to myself. When we finally split up, I felt dead inside... with no place to go. Home seemed so far away; and with everything that had happened, even home felt so hostile and foreboding; but then I thought of you... and hope somehow was renewed within me. With nothing left to loose, I came back here... And For What!? To have the only thing I had left to live for shown to be nothing more than a flight of fancy!? I was a fool... A Damn Fool!"

Jinx balled bitterly as she bowed her head in shame. Cyborg knelt down in front of her; moved to tears by her words. As he tried to comfort her, she violently slapped his hands back.

"Stay Away! Just... leave me to die!" Jinx cried.

"No!" replied Cyborg sternly, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders, "I'm not going to let it end like this. Jinx, of everything that's happened to me, meeting you was the most unexpected, even more so than my accident. You made me feel things I never thought I could feel. For a time, I even thought of leaving the Titans to be with you. Nothing has ever made me consider doing that; before or since; but this was also the barrier that kept us apart. I knew my teammate would have none of it. I even questioned it myself repeatedly; but each time I was brought to the same conclusion, I loved you. I had to; otherwise, nothing I felt made any sense. When we met in the park, I was finally able to confirm what had been slowly eating away at me ever since I went undercover at H.I.V.E. I accepted it as inevitable when you choose to stay your course that day."

Jinx tried to resist Cyborg as he spoke, but he words soon touched her, "After we parted way, I made my way down to this very boardwalk to figure things out. I didn't want to fight you; I just wanted to be next to you. After a while, I was forced to put it in the back of my mind because of the Brotherhood. When I saw you had hooked up with Kid Flash, I was crushed; but with everything else going on with Terra, I didn't have much of a chance to feel it. After things got worse with Beast-Boy, I fell into a depression myself; though for the sake of the others... and maybe myself, I did not show it... at least not to them. During this time, I found myself always returning to the park and to the fountain where we last met. When I saw your powers floating on the wind, I was beside myself. I didn't know what to think... or what to expect."

"You're not making any sense!" yelled Jinx abruptly, still crying bitterly, "Why did you ask me that question?"

"Because I do love you!" snapped Cyborg.

Jinx suddenly stopped crying and looked up at him, completely dumbfounded.

"The one thing I can't stand is seeing someone take advantage of another's emotional distress," Cyborg clarified, "That's what I cannot forgive Brother Blood for; that's what I cannot forgive Slade for; that's... what I can't forgive myself for. Jinx, I've taken advance of your emotions far too many times. Maybe we were just dumb kids back then but that doesn't excuse it. I don't want our relationship based off assumed feelings and shattered nerves. You've been through so much; I want to be sure that this is what you truly want. I don't want to see you cry like this again. I don't want to be the source of your pain any more. I just..."

Cyborg was cut off as Jinx raised herself up and kissed him; time stopped.

"This is what I want," explained Jinx as they stood up a few moments later, "And I am ready to do what it take to be by your side."

They both closed their eyes as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"This is what I have dreamed about for so long," explained Jinx, "To be in your arms."

"And I in yours," added Cyborg, "No more worries, no more questions, no more regrets."

"Come on, you two, get a room!" snickered a strangely familiar voice.

This snapped the lovers out of their trance. They then turned to see Mammoth sitting on the boardwalk railing, smiling.

"Mammoth?" thought Cyborg out load, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," replied Mammoth, wiping a tear from his eye, "But you'll have to forgive me; it's hard to watch your 'little sister' grow up so fast."

"So I take it you're done... doing whatever it was that you were doing?" inquired Jinx, holding Cyborg's right hand.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you sooner," apologized Mammoth, "Didn't figure it meant that much."

"By the way, I like your outfit," smiled Jinx. Mammoth blushed slightly, "This old thing? It's just the standard squad jumpsuit issued by the State."

"So, whose ass did you have to save this time?" asked Cyborg with a grin.

"You two won't believe who!" chuckled Mammoth, pointing over to the roof of one of the boardwalk shops.

Cyborg and Jinx both turned and were amazed to find Gizmo.

"Gizmo!" smiled Jinx, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," grumbled Gizmo, "You know; you two make me sick! Getting all mushy like that; take it inside!"

"Glad to see you, too," said Jinx, "How'd you find him?"

"He got himself buried beneath a rockslide," explained Mammoth with a grin.

"It wasn't my fault!" protested Gizmo, "If those damn S.T.A.R. Labs punks hadn't interfered with my testing, none of this would have happened!"

"What were you doing that had S.T.A.R. Labs' interest?" inquired Cyborg.

"As you can tell by the blue jumpsuit and 'L' logo on my pack, I work for LexCorp!" grinned Gizmo.

"Why am I not surprised?" sighed Cyborg.

"It seems old-man Luthor had a use for someone with my talents," gleamed Gizmo, "I was testing some of our new weapon systems when I ran into some interference from S.T.A.R. Labs. I almost had them, too, until their cruddy android caused the rockslide. Those punks dug their toy out but left me... they even had to nerve to call for help!"

"Dude, when we found you, you were in no position to get yourself out," reminded Mammoth, "Your pack was severally damaged; you weren't goin' nowhere."

"Whatever," sassed Gizmo, leaping down off the roof, "As hard as it is for me to believe it, it's good to see you again, Jinx. I see you're still head-over-heels for this tin-can."

Cyborg growled.

"You can't change your heart," smiled Jinx as she knelt down, "But it's good to see you, too."

Gizmo grumbled as she gave him a loving hug.

Mammoth then leaped from his perch and walked over, "I'm glad to see you finally happy. So, does this mean I have room to house this small fry?"

"I don't know yet," replied Jinx as Gizmo grumbled over Mammoth's comment, "But something tells me yes. Thank you for everything. I'm glad to see that both of you are making it on your own. I've missed you both so much."

"He might not admit to it," said Mammoth as Jinx embraced him as well, "But you've been a real inspiration to us... or at least a motivator."

"Ok, we've seen her, now can we go? I have a pack to repair!" complained Gizmo, before walking off.

"Looks like it's time for me to head home," sighed Mammoth, before turning to Cyborg, "I doubt I'll have to worry, but I'll tell it to you all the same. You take care of her, and you treat her right; or else! Got it?"

"I got it," affirmed Cyborg with a confident grin as the two locked hands in agreement, "I'll keep her safe, with my life."

"Take care of yourself," requested Jinx, "And don't be a stranger."

"I will," assured Mammoth before turning around and following Gizmo, "Catch ya later!"

"Well, that was unexpected," remarked Cyborg, "Funny how things come together."

"I use to ask myself if my luck would ever change," said Jinx, leaning back on Cyborg, "Today, I finally know it has."

"So now what?" asked Cyborg, looking down at Jinx.

"Well, I guess we should tell the others," replied Jinx, "What do you think?"

Before Cyborg could respond, however, his stomach began to rumble.

Jinx giggled, "I felt that one."

"Well, I guess you got my vote," smiled Cyborg, slightly embarrassed.

"I see," smiled Jinx, "So, how about Walko's Wieners?"

"Are they open this late?" asked Cyborg.

"It's not that late," giggled Jinx, "Come on, before you wither away."

"A woman after my own heart," grinned Cyborg as they slowly strolled towards the north, hand-in-hand under a star-filled sky.


	2. Retrospect

_**Teen Titans: Shattered Reality**_

_**Fractured Future  
**_

Retrospect

By: Russell Bynum/Osyris Diamond

Afternoon had come to Jump City with clear skies and no smog. Along the sun-drenched boardwalk that bordered Jump Bay stood a tall dark figure, leaning on the railing above the water. He wore a large black unbuttoned trench coat, turtleneck shirt, pants and steel-toe boots. A black gas mask with tinted goggles hug from the coat belt on his right side while a pair of gloves were stuff into his main left pocket. His Caucasian face was scarred by a large demonic symbol. His right eye was cybernetic and glowed red, while his left was a light natural blue. Tubes from the back of his neck fed around to his mouth and nose. When he exhaled, a purple smoke colored his breath and lingered in the air despite the cool breeze that blew across the bay. His eyes were fixated upon a "T"-shaped tower on an island in the middle of the bay. Oblivious to the world around him, the figure listen to music from discrete white headphones, their cord leading into his main right coat pockets. Few about the boardwalk noticed him.

A short distance to his right walked a petite young lady with gray skin, red Ajna chakra and long purple hair with parted-swooped bangs. She wore a full-length sleeveless black Cheongsam with high-style mandarin collar and a high-cut slit on the right, long evening gloves, knee-high high-heel boots and an ultramarine hooded-cape. Two gold-lined garnet orbs secured the cape to her dress; two more adorned the top her hands. A golden belt made of seven more draped around her hips and waist. She slowly traversed the boardwalk, lost in thought. After a time the young lady neared the silent figure but remained ignorant of his presence. Urged by forces unknown, she turned her eyes toward the island in the distance and paused for a moment before the railing. Once her mind had settled, she glanced to her left and only then recognized whom she had been standing by.

"Rex?" thought the young lady aloud.

The figure did not respond and seem completely unaware of her presence. Un-amused and slightly disheartened, she was about to move on when the figure finally spoke.

"Raven; it's been a while," said Rex.

"It has; I thought you were still in Markovia," remarked the young lady as Rex removed his earphones, from which music still played, and hung them over his ears.

"I returned state-side about a week ago," explained Rex, "Had nowhere else to go so I came back here. Been perusin' the boardwalk ever since. I see you've updated your threads; looks good on you."

"Thanks," blushed Raven, "After all I've been though lately, I needed a change. Sounds like your linguistic skills have improved."

"If you consider my incorporation of slang and conjunctions as improvements," shrugged Rex.

"So, how's Terra doing?" inquired Raven, leaning on the railing.

"She's well I guess," replied Rex, "Geo said she's currently attending a private school in New York. Needless to say I didn't see her."

"He say anything about her memories?" asked Raven.

"There's nothing Markovian science can do that won't make things worse," answered Rex, "Geo's just glad she has any memories at all after what she went through."

"Speaking of which, how's Madam Rouge?" inquired Raven.

"Still cryogenically frozen," replied Rex, "It was trusting of you guys to hand her over like that."

"Keeping all of the Brotherhood in one place was not an option," explained Raven, "Plus we just didn't have enough room to keep everyone who was frozen. We also owed Geo-Force and the Markovian government for their assistance with them. Besides, I'm sure Geo will make sure she stays on ice."

"So space restrictions led you to unfreeze Mammoth and Gismo, too?" asked Rex.

"You can pin that one on Jinx," answered Raven, "She convinced us that she could persuade them to seek other career opportunities. And I must admit, both of them are doing well and staying out of trouble."

"I noticed," remarked Rex, "All three have finally got their lives in order. They were some of the first people I had contact with when I arrived on Earth. I knew Jinx was special and I'm glad she got her 'bothers' to get their act together. I also saw she got serious about a relationship."

"Rumor has it you had a hand in that," hinted Raven.

"I just suggested that if she wanted to awaken her sleeping prince, she would first have to awaken herself to the truth," recounted Rex, "And from the looks of it, she has done just that. I'm just glad to know what happened to Terra had a positive affect somewhere... that bitch got off too easy."

"Sounds like you want revenge," remarked Raven, "Can't say I blame you. We were all rather shocked by what she did."

"To be honest, I really don't care," clarified Rex, "Frankly, I stopped caring about a lot of things lately."

"It's about Blackfire, isn't it," speculated Raven.

"I guess so," shrugged Rex, "I'm just at a loss now. Our relationship was at least something that preoccupied me. Perhaps that is what doomed it; I don't know. Now, I'm forced to face the reality that I have and am nothing."

"So how did she take the decision?" inquired Raven, "With everything else happening on Tamaran, I had to block a lot of things from my mind and focus on Starfire's perspective."

"It's not like we expected things to last," explained Rex, "It was more a matter of convenience to be honest. We used each other as an emotional crutch in the beginning and enjoyed some of the physical benefits; but in the end, it was never serious. Her reaction was at first very emotional and rejecting. But after we talked about it, she reluctantly accepted it."

"I still disagree with the Tamaranean ruling-class demanding your relationship be terminated before Blackfire could retake the throne," elaborated Raven.

"It was hard enough getting them to admit fault on how the girls were treated," continued Rex, "When Gal-fore became terminally ill, Starfire was the logical choice since she was the acknowledged heir to the throne; and hence why you were summoned. It is obvious they never expected Starfire to launch an internal investigation about the deaths of their parents and the different bias shown to them. It was long overdue and a battle in its own right. We both were surprised when Blackfire got the message summing her to Tamaran; good thing, too, as I never got your message about Terra."

"I had thought Tamaranean royalty wielded supreme power," remarked Raven, "I was surprised when the ruling-class demanded Blackfire still be denied her heirship to the throne even after they were forced to admit their actions and sign a formal apology."

"It was a dirty move on Starfire's part calling their bluff like she did but they deserved it," chuckled Rex, "Though I am forced to concede it was a fair request for the ruler of a planet not to be courting a creature with demonic origins. In the end, it was something both of us needed. The foundation of our relationship was iffy at best and it was time we stood on our own again."

"Sounds like you're trying to justify it all," concluded Raven.

Rex paused for a moment, before reaching into his right pocket and removing a black iPod from it. Protected by a thick rubber skin, the device looked rather new. While Rex scrolled through the music menu, Raven stared at the demonic symbols and scars that covered his hands. When he was ready, Rex offered the left earphone to her.

"Where'd you get that?" she inquired, accepting the earphone.

"The first day I arrived back in Jump I found someone in trouble just outside town," explained Rex, "With nothing better to do I helped him out. In gratitude, he gave me this; said it was a birthday present he got and contained a varied selection of songs and artist. I never had much interest in music but I've discovered a lot listening to it."

Raven skeptically looked at him before placing the earphone in her ear. Rex inserted the other earphone into his and pressed play. He tilted the screen towards her so she could read it. The iPod, named Amos, displayed a small album cover with the text, "Tiny Vessels, Death Cab For Cutie" adjacent to it. Raven was unsure what to expect at first, but as the song played, it began speaking to her. Soon, tears flowed down her cheeks. Rex silently mouthed all the lyrics while he gazed across the bay. When the song finished, Raven could not control her tears and only stared at the blue horizon with fear in her eyes. The song began to repeat while Rex turned down the volume.

"I've listened to this song time and again since I first heard it," explained Rex, "It seems to sum it all up. We found each other, used each other, and then went our separate ways. Even on that night when she gave herself to me one last time, it really didn't seem like anything special. It was nothing more than another physical release to me. Maybe it was because I knew things would work out as they did. I didn't feel sadness, or regret, or anything; just the notion that such was how things were supposed to be. Maybe that's why I feel nothing."

Raven just stood there, trying her best to regain her composer.

"Hey, you okay?" inquired Rex when she did not respond.

Seeing her tears, Rex retrieved his earphone and put the iPod away before leading her to a boardwalk bench and sitting down.

"I-I can't stop... crying," blurted Raven after a moment, "I shouldn't display...my emotions like this. I shouldn't... be crying. Why can't I stop?"

Rex put his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest.

"Don't worry, this is natural," assured Rex, cradling Raven gently, "And it's a good thing. You've held your emotion in for so long, it's all right to let them out every now and again. You always thought expressing your emotions would cause damage; but you've gained so much more control over them in these past years. Look around, nothing is exploding or being hurled around. That should prove to you that your emotions no longer control you. This is the sign that you've almost fully matured."

His gesture and words had a calming effect on her and within a few moments, her tears subsided.

"Thank you," whispered Raven as she dried her eyes, "I don't know what came over me."

"I think I know," informed Rex, "I think you're in love."

Raven jerked away and sat ridged.

"Tell me, what's on your mind?" offered Rex, "It's clear you need some consoling in this matter."

Raven did not respond.

"Come now, you really expect me to believe you just lost your composer because of a song?" asked Rex rhetorically, "Look, you don't need to be embarrassed. It's okay to express your feelings."

"You of all people should know I can't do that," growled Raven.

"But you just did," pointed out Rex, "I know how much you fear your emotions and for a while you had just cause; but these are different times and you are not the scared little girl you once were. You have defeated your father's ambitions and grown beyond just a mere puppet. You need to accept these changes and see the benefit in embracing your emotions. As a child, your emotions controlled you and without your strict self-discipline, you would have been out of control; but in so doing, you limited your life experiences. Now with the maturing of your heart and mind and a better understand of your powers, you finally control them. Simply expressing your emotions no longer places anyone in danger so it's all right to show them openly. Moreover, when you need to enhance your powers, you can manipulate your emotions to heighten them. Take Tamaraneans, for example; they use 'righteous furry' to focus their energy for combat. You can do the same thing and more if you try."

"You really think so?" asked Raven, looking at him.

"I know so," assured Rex, "I may have lost the powers given to me through Trigon, but I understood them enough to know how to use them. Though your powers are now your own, they work on the same principles; and as you just saw, your emotional display did nothing more than bruise your ego."

"I guess you're right," admitted Raven, looking at her hands, "I just never realized I had progressed so far. But it doesn't make dealing with them any easier."

"Sadly, the admittance of truth rarely solves the issue at hand," conceded Rex, "But it does allow you to find the solution. Now tell me, what troubles such a reserved and well-disciplined young lady like yourself?"

"...Changeling..." sighed Raven.

Rex raised an eyebrow.

"Beast-Boy's new persona," explained Raven, "He announced it to the Titans a couple days ago; right after we..."

Raven stopped mid-sentence and turned her head away.

"I know he was still dealing with what happened to Terra," interjected Rex, trying to keep the conversation alive, "But it's been well over a year now. I would have hoped he'd come to terms with it by now."

"He has," clarified Raven, "When we... shortly before he changed his persona we were together in my room. I had helped him deal with the loss of Terra and because of it, we'd grown closer as friends. To be honest, it was the closest I've let anyone get to me, even more so than Malchior; but he was not ready and I still had some reservations about him so I kept my feeling hidden. Part of my growing infatuation, I think, was the other Titans finding their soul mates. Though tragic, what happened to Terra opened the door for me. I never thought I'd go for someone like him but I guess opposites do attract some times. It was on the one-year anniversary that he told me he'd accepted what happened to her, but I knew he was lying. Only after several more months, he did truly come to terms with it. Anyway, Beast-Boy came to me that night with some troubles on his mind and like before, I opened my room to him. We talked about what troubled him and soon the subject turned to the others and their relationships. I really don't know how it happened but..."

Raven stopped once more and began to blush.

"I think I see where this is leading," concluded Rex, "Let me guess; after that the subject turns to more intimate topics. It's late and both of you are tired. Since you're closer as 'friends' now, you decide to cuddle up together. One thing leads to another and the next thing you know you've given your body to him. Am I right?"

Raven turned bright red and looked away.

"Thought so," sighed Rex, "Speaking frankly, it's nothing to be ashamed about. You're just exploring yourself like any girl your age would; but since you've lived a rather conservative life 'til now, those urges will be more intense than normal. Still, it's all part of growing up."

"You sound just like a parent," remarked Raven, "You've changed a lot since we first met... and I guess, so have I. But how did you know about... us?"

"Lucky guess," smiled Rex, "No, it was logical deduction. There is only one thing that would make you reach like you did to that song... and now you fear what happened that night was nothing more than a vile cheep act with someone who doesn't really care about you."

Raven bowed her head and slowly nodded.

"Let me ask you something," purposed Rex, "What does a relationship mean to you?"

Raven paused for a moment, "I use to... I thought I knew. Relationships were personal commitments that required exposed emotions; emotions that controlled you and made you vulnerable."

"So you think by following your heart you're give up control of yourself?" inquired Rex.

"I have yet to see a relationship that hasn't proved that," replied Raven, "It's one thing to utilize my emotions but it's another to be manipulated by them. You've seen firsthand what happens when that accrues."

"And when you two made sweet love that night, what happened?" rebutted Rex. Raven was caught off guard by this and paused a moment, "Nothing anyone noticed. No one had a clue outside of us. In fact, you're the only person I've spoken about it since it happened; wonder why?"

"Like I said, you're maturing," reminded Rex, "It's all part of finally becoming more than your father's daughter. You are your own person and have been for a while. All you need to do now is accept it."

"Does this mean I'm free of my father's curse?" inquired Raven.

"I believe you have since the day you defeated him," explained Rex, "What little of Trigon's influence remains in you, be it genetics or inherited abilities, can be controlled and manipulated to your will though continued meditation. Again, you no longer need to hold back your emotions. Just like any mortal, you merely need to keep them in check. You're not a child anymore and it's time you admit it...or rather accepted it. To do any less would be a disservice to yourself. Embrace this change and you'll finally be free from your father's shadow."

"Heh, you're right," giggled Raven, "I just never realized it 'til now. Maybe I was scared that what I felt inside was just my imagination; or worse. Why couldn't I see this before?"

"I didn't say anything you didn't already know deep down," clarified Rex, "My words would have been meaningless unless you had already accepted them. However, we sometimes need confirmation from others to be confident about such revelations. But the realization and acceptance was still all yours."

Raven embraced Rex with an uncharacteristic hug and smile.

"So, where did you get all this knowledge?" asked Raven, "Last I saw you were quite ignorant of this world."

"Wireless telecommunication and plenty of Playboys," replied Rex with a grin, "While on Earth I was privy to airborne signals broadcast by different telecommunication services. I soon explored what I found to be the Internet and absorbed all the information I could. Separating fact from fiction took just as long as assimilating and deciphering it all. I did not fully contemplate what I had amassed until after we left. While we were away, I did the same with all the planets we encountered. After I returned to Earth, I resolved to put this knowledge to use."

"It seems to have served you well," remarked Raven, "But answer me this; why did you bother talking with me about all this?"

"Just returning the favor," explained Rex, "You looked like you needed to talk and I just happen to be in a position to help. I have nothing of value to me except the concept of family. There is Terra and Brion, of course, and until recently Blackfire; then there's you."

"Me?" questioned Raven.

"You might not be my blood sibling, if you can call the others that, but we are bound by similar circumstances," explained Rex, pointing to his face, "I came to this conclusion after meeting with Brion. Unable to see Terra, whom I fell closest to, bothered me greatly. Then something clicked in me; I realized the bond you and I share was just as unique. It was then I realized how important you had become to me. You all make me feel something I've never felt before. Devotion to family might be the best term for it. Something tells me this is what called me back. I am a vagabond of world and am content with that. My place will never have an address; but it's comforting to know there are people out there worth protecting. Maybe that's a weakness but it fills a void in my life that has consumed me since my creation. Even so, if such a weakness can bring solace to my life, then I shall gladly revel in it."

Raven sat silent for a moment as Rex closed his eyes and sighed.

"I've never really thought about it before," explained Raven, "But that makes me happy. I've never had siblings and you know what my family history is like. Until now, I've only thought of those I've met as chapters in my life. Having someone like a brother is a strange concept for me, but I like it. It makes me smile; silly, huh?"

"Sillier things have pleased more astute people," chuckled Rex, "I have not been with breath for more than four Earth years, but if I can be a comfort and help to someone, perhaps all I have endured and suffered will finally mean something. For all the knowledge I have acquired, I am still rather ignorant on how to apply it all. But I guess that's life."

Raven sighed and looked out over the bay.

"Piece of advice; you'll never discover the truth if you don't put your heart at risk," advised Rex, looking at her, "If you're ever going to move on with your life, you'll need to find your answer soon."

"True," acknowledged Raven, "Do... do you think he has feelings for me?"

"I don't rightly know," replied Rex, "But which is worse, rejection or living with what could have been?"

Raven bowed her head in submission, "You're right. I just need to do this."

Standing up, she paused to meditate for a moment.

Rex followed her lead and joined her, "Your would-be prince is roof-side at the moment. I suggest going now."

"Is there anything that eye of yours can't see?" smirked Raven, dawning her hood.

"The future," replied Rex, raising his head towards the sky, "Though I doubt I would truly wish to see it."

"A poet to the end," smirked Raven before embraced him one last time, "Thanks for everything."

"Thank you for giving me the chance," replied Rex, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders, "To whatever end, be at peace in the knowledge that life is what you make it."

"I will," smiled Raven, hovering above the boardwalk, "Wish me luck."

Rex nodded as she flew towards the shinning tower in the distance.

"To whatever end," thought Rex out loud, staring at his hands, "That reminds me..."

With a determined scowl, Rex turned towards Jump and descended into the earth.

Raven flew low over Jump Bay towards the tower. The crisp sea breeze whistled about her as she reached the island and began her short assent to the tower roof. She quietly landed behind the stairwell entrance and took a moment to catch her breath. When she felt ready, she walked out from behind it. Facing the Pacific Ocean and away from the city stood Changeling. He wore a white and silver short-sleeved jumpsuit with black boots, purple highlights and a large silver utility belt. Raven made her way towards him, trying not to betray her presence. Oblivious as ever, Changeling sat down on the edge of the roof and looked up into the sky.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" asked Raven, standing behind him.

"It is," replied Changeling, a bit startled, "What brings you up here?"

"I saw you up here and decided to join you," replied Raven, sitting down next to him.

"I hope you don't mind if I finally compliment you on your new outfit," smiled Changeling nervously, "I know I didn't put my best foot forward when you first decided on it, but I really do like it."

"Thank you," blushed Raven, "I was overdue for a change."

"Yeah, me, too," chuckled Changeling, "I was kind of inspired by you, actually. Even when Starfire, Jinx and Robin updated their duds and Cyborg got himself upgraded, I figured I was still good for a while; but when you changed your style, I knew I was behind the times. It also gave me an excuse to change my persona. Beast-'Boy' just wasn't working for me anymore. So with the new look came a new name."

"The suit's a definite improvement," agreed Raven, "But what ever happened to your 'Beast-Man' idea?"

"I'm still getting there," sighed Changeling, "But I think I'll keep this new persona for a while."

"Very mature of you," complimented Raven, "You've changed a lot since we first met. You're actually someone I can stand to be around now."

"Who'd of thought?" chuckled Changeling, "I swore you must have regretted telling me I was funny that first day. Man, has it really been that long?"

"I guess so," replied Raven, "I was so scared and uncertain about my own future back then, I tried to play it off and act mature; but I guess I was just as childish as you."

"Hey, I was just being myself," rebutted Changeling.

"I know," grinned Raven, pushing on his shoulder, "Just teasing you."

"You've really changed," remarked Changeling, "Of everyone on the team, you've changed the most...but I mean that in a good way. You've opened up and become so much more friendly and approachable. I thought I'd never see the day when Raven smiled because she wanted to. You know, you look really beautiful when you smile."

Raven turned beet-red and hid her face.

"Come on, you don't need to be so shy about it," grinned Changeling.

"Gar, can I ask you something?" requested Raven after a minute.

"You know me," assured Changeling, "I'm always here for you."

"Well, it's about... you and I..." stuttered Raven.

"You're not mad at me for the other night, are you?" inquired Changeling, sensing something was amiss.

"No, it's more than that," clarified Raven, turning towards him, "I need to know, Gar... I need to know the truth about us. I need to know if I really have a place in your life... a place in your heart. I-I love you, Garfield! But do you love me?"

Changeling was broadsided by her burst of emotion and dumbfounded for a response. Tears of pain and fear began to stream down her face as she awaited his answer. Changeling struggled for words, but none would come to him. Raven closed her eyes and turning away as his prolonged silence became too much for her.

"Raven, I...I don't know...what to say," stuttered Changeling after a moment.

"Then you don't have to say anything," sniffled Raven, bowing her head in shame.

Summoning up all his courage, Changeling moved his right hand under her chin and lifted her face to his. Gently, he pressed their lips together. Raven didn't know how to respond while a flood of conflicting emotions overwhelmed her. When they had finished, she stared into his eyes, unsure of what had just happened.

Changeling wasn't too sure himself, his face now bright red with uncertainty, "I hope... that was... the answer... you were looking for."

This did little to solve Raven's perplexed look. A tense moment of silence passed.

"I've always felt something special for you," explained Changeling finally, trying to justify his actions, "But every time I tried to get close you always seemed to withdraw further away. I didn't understand what your past was like and to be honest, I'm still not sure; but the more I have known you, the more I wanted to know you. When you helped me though my depression, I was too consumed with my own issues to realize what that really meant. I was still oblivious to it until that night you... offered yourself to me. It all happened so quickly; but by the end of the night, there was no doubt what had occurred. It was like a dream come true! I couldn't believe I was there next to you. I couldn't believe I had made you as happy as I saw you that night; and you never looked so beautiful or more alive. My depression put my whole life into question; I doubt I would have made it without your help. I was so caught up with Terra that I didn't see you as the girl I was infatuated with; and maybe it was better that way. After that night, I didn't know what to think. I feared I had crossed the line."

"I didn't bring it up because I was afraid you'd try to deny what happened or get mad and accuse me of taking advantage of you," continued Changeling, "I knew the one time you showed yourself in love you changed the color of your clothes; so when I didn't see that, I was unsure how you felt. Up until that night, I had only known infatuation and lust. Part of getting over what happened to Terra was accepting that we were nothing more than scared kids clinging to each other in a desperate bid to justify our lives. Losing her twice was one of the hardest things I've gone through; and as I said, I would not have made it out alive had it not been for you. You asked me if I love you, but it's the only emotion I've never truly known. I do feel something special when I think of you. I don't know if its love but I know it fills the void I was trying to satisfy through other methods; Terra, my constant joking and tomfoolery, all of it was in an attempt to get rid of a hole inside my heart. The Doom Patrol and Titans are and always will be my family, but I needed something more. And I found that something in you."

"Really?" asked Raven, now crying tears of joy.

"Yes," replied Changeling as he pulled her hood off, "After that night together, I felt the need to show you that I was no longer the rambunctious little boy you first met; maybe that way you would not feel so bad about your decision. My whole reason for becoming Changeling is you; and for all we've been though, my only regret is not showing you the real me. I don't know if my rambling has made any sense; all I do know is I want to be the reason you smile when nothing is going your way. I want to be the one who knows you better than you do. I want to complete you the way you complete me."

"You do," smiled Raven, taking his hands, "I have to confess I updated my own look in hopes of getting your attention. Maybe the timing was wrong but I thought I might have a better chance if I showed that I was no longer the scared reclusive little girl you first met; but that's not why I helped you during your depression. I truly cared about you as a friend and I was scared you would do something you'd regret. It was then I realized just how much you meant to me. I admit I kept my friends at bay and for the longest time I felt justified about it; but now I realize I should have put more faith in all of you. I did feel something for you after we first met but you always seemed to be trying so hard to impress others. It felt fake and I had my own issues to deal with."

"When Terra joined us, it was more her betrayal that got me," continued Raven, "But when Rex brought her back, and I saw you two become close, I could no longer deny that part of me desired you. When Terra lost her memories, I truly felt for her and the loss for the team; but I must admit, part of me was happy when it happened, and I still feel dirty and ashamed about that. It was so wrong of me to even think such a thing but it did reaffirm the feelings I had. Regardless, I put all of that aside as best I could for your sake. I was devastated by how you took it and fearful about what you might do. I never thought things would end up like they did that night; part of it was pinned up lust, but another was from a sincere desire to show you a different side of me...and to lose myself in the moment."

"I think we both just gave into our hormones that night," remarked Changeling, "But in the end, it was probably for the best."

"Until today, I wasn't sure," explained Raven, "But now I am."

"And so am I," smiled Changeling as they locked lips one more time.

"So which would you rather have?" asked Raven while Changeling helped her up, "What you see now or something in white?"

"Honestly, I think you look great just the way you are," smiled Changeling, "White just… isn't your color."

"But I think green is," smirked Raven, "So, when should we tell the others?"

"Why do I get the feeling they somehow already know?" sighed Changeling, turning his eyes towards the stairwell door.

Raven shook her head and used her powers to open the door; behind it stood a small group of nosy onlookers.

"Man, there's just no privacy in this place, is there?" sighed Changeling, shaking his head.

"You should know that by now, dude," chuckled Cyborg, while he and the other Titans encircled them, "You know I got this place wired. Besides, it's not like we didn't see this coming."

Cyborg had updated his body with new hardware and streamlined its form. Modified to better resemble his natural dimensions, his new body sported a black, silver and blue scheme. Additional armor and upgraded software complete his new form. Starfire wore a purple female Tamaranean warrior uniform; a lightly armored right-angled skirt with form-fitting top, a slender collar, long silver gloves and knee-high boots, all detailed with silver and black highlights and green orbs on her gloves and collar. She also wore a slender silver royal tiara. Jinx wore a tight black and red exterior corset, with matching spider's web arm-sleeves and collar, and laced jeans with tall black high-heel platform boots. She had cut her hair short, going for a punk look, and highlighted it with black tips. Robin sported a fresh full-body black and red jumpsuit with yellow highlights, matching gloves and steel-toe boots. His black mask now resembled a pair of curved wings and his utility belt was larger and silver.

"We are all enamored to hear of your confessions of commitment," smiled Starfire, "It also marks the final passing of friend Beas...I mean, friend Changeling's emotional distress."

"Never thought I'd see the day you gave into him," remarked Jinx, shaking her head, "But sometimes change is good."

"I guess this makes the team that much closer," nodded Robin, "Just make sure you take care of her. She's no ordinary lady."

"You know it!" Changeling smiled while he stood behind Raven and wrapped his hands around her waist, stealing a kiss as he did.

Raven blushed and playfully tried to pull away, "Come on, you know I don't like this much attention."

"But you know you love it," grinned Changeling.

"Guess I owe someone one a bit of thanks," sighed Raven, looking across the bay toward the boardwalk.

"Back in town, is he?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have come up here today," explained Raven, "He helped me discover who I already was... and I think I helped him as well."

"Well, looks like he's gone," informed Cyborg, scanning the boardwalk.

"How'd he take the news with Terra?" inquired Robin.

"In his own way, I think he grieves for her," replied Raven, "He seemed a bit more shaken up over Blackfire. He's changed a lot, even more so than when we met him back on Tamaran; but I think he's finally finding out who he really is."

"He's not the only one," winked Cyborg. Changeling and Raven both blushed.

"So, this mean you two will finally start to get along?" asked Jinx.

"So long as he behaves himself and improves the quality of his joke," teased Raven, pushing back on him.

Changeling just shrugged and smiled, "No promises there."

"Come, let us celebrate this glorious moment with games and food and dancing to traditional Tamaranean folk singing!" gleamed Starfire, twirling about the new couple.

"Maybe we should just start things slowly," nervously chuckled Raven as the Titans headed into the tower.

"Exactly," agreed Changeling, "One day at a time."


End file.
